Copy Cat
by animegal1357
Summary: What will the team do when one of their own has lost their memory and has gone rouge? Now the team must face the truth to help one of their most important members. Can they make it in time to save him from himself and others? Remake of 'Failsafe'. Summary sucks but the story is better!
1. prologue

**AN: this is another version of failsafe so I suggest you see it first before you read. This is my first story so go easy on me… On with the story!**

Normally heroes would try anything they could to save the day and not die, but robin wasn't like one of those normal heroes. When the time came to give his life to save the planet, robin didn't have any regrets. Dying beside his best friend, Wally a.k.a. kid flash, fighting 'till the end to destroy the mother ship that held many aliens, robin couldn't help but feel like he had done his part in the war. As M'gann screamed 'no' she awoke. Everyone was still alive! But she was confused on how. "What is going on?" M'gann asked worryingly.

"It would seem that when Artemis 'died' that your mind M'gann toke control of the simulation making everyone believe that Artemis had died, even Artemis who was supposed to wake up as soon as she had 'died' was so convinced that she went into a coma," explained Batman, never the less detailed.

"Oh… I am sorry for what I have put you all through," admitted M'gann, but then a question popped into her mind," Batman, if the simulation is finished and everyone is supposed to be awake…"

"Continue," Batman explained.

"Then why is robin still unconscious?" M'gann asked suspiciously.

By that time Batman's face had become red as he noticed his protégé still unconscious. Batman rushed to robin's side with the rest of the team behind him.

"Robin… ROBIN!" hollered Batman as he was shaking his arm but still no answer. Everyone was terrified at the thought of what was happening. Finally Batman checked robin's pulse and nearly chocked. "He is in a coma!"

**AN: Sorry for it being short… next time it will be longer. R & R please!**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own young justice… **_this means thoughts, _**memories,** regular

Just when batman was about to pick robin up, robin's eyes started fluttering open.

"Uggg," robin said. Right when he opened his eyes, he gasped. "Who are you? Where's mom and dad! Where am I? Why have you brought me here?"

"Robin, are you okay?" asked Wally. Suddenly, robin's confusion turned to hatred. He jumped to his feet and knocked Wally to the ground.

"I don't know why you brought me here but I am getting out," robin explained. M'gann made the mistake of trying to calm robin down for his hands lit up with fire and he through the fire balls at her.

"Where did that come from?" asked Kaldur while looking at batman.

"I don't know," explained batman.

"Something the batman doesn't know, that's bad!" Wally said. "Look rob, we're your friends so just calm down, okay?"

"Not until I know what you have done to my parents," robin hissed. Everyone except Wally was looking at batman expecting him to tell robin where his parents were, but what he said surprised everyone.

"Your parents are dead, robin. They have been dead since you were 8 years old," batman explained with a look no one besides robin has seen on batman's face before. Sadness.

"You're lying," robin deadpanned. "My mom and dad are alive. I just saw them before you kidnapped me."

"I'm sorry robin, but I am not."

"I don't care what you think, until I see them in the ground with my own 2 eyes I won't believe you," robin said venom in his voice.

"Then go to Gotham's graveyard and you'll see," batman explained. Robin then through another fire ball at the team and disappeared through a portal. Everyone was too surprised to even speak, until batman pulled out a comm. Unit and contacted someone. No one could do anything but listen to one half of the conversation. "Hello, I need you to come to Mt. justice right now…. You're already in the system… Dick." He hung up. Wally asked,

"Who was that?" Batman smirked and replied,

"You'll find out soon." Just then the computers announced,

Batgirl B17 (idk what the actual number is)

Everyone looked at the door as a girl with a mask on with the bat symbol on her outfit walked into the room.

"Okay, what's wrong with dick?" she asked concern in her voice.

"I will…" Batman began but was cut off by Wally.

"WAIT A MINUTIE, YOU HAVE ANOTHER PARTNER THAT NO ONE KNEW ABOUT?" Wally screamed. Batman looked calm and replied,

"Batgirl, team. Team, Batgirl."

**AN: sorry it took so long to write and is so short but I will make a deal with you guys… 5 reviews and I will try my best to come up with another chapter. Oh and one more thing, go onto my account and vote on my poll for which villain you want to see in this story! R & R please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: sorry I haven't been updating lately but I had a lot on the go with school work and extra activities, but I'm back so no I'm not dead. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story, and don't worry this story has a lot of chapters to come so t's not dead. I feel as if I'm forgetting something… oh! Now I remember I don't own anything except the plot.**

_Last time:_

"_Team, Batgirl. Batgirl, team."_

On with the story:

"So now that you guys are all acquainted, any more questions?" Batman asked while giving the team the batglare, daring them to ask.

"How come we haven't heard of batgirl before?" Kaldur asked, clearly a little frightened by the batglare.

"We liked to keep it that way until everyone was ready to meet me," replied Batgirl with no emotion like her mentor. "So B-man, what happened to Pixie Boots?"

"Look at what happened from the cameras and after I'll tell you what to do on the comm. I will be at the watchtower explaining to the justice league why didn't tell them about you." Batman instructed. With that he left towards the zeta tubed.

"BATMAN B-02" The robotic voice said indicating that he had left. Batgirl then made her way to the mission debriefing room and pulled up the computers. She typed something into the computer and the video feed from the training hall came up. She watched all of it and then turned it off.

"Why Robin, why?" Batgirl mumbled under her breath.

"So, Batgirl, how long have you known rob for?" Wally asked.

"We've known each other for a long time, even before he became robin," Batgirl replied with a little bit of happiness in her voice like she was recalling all the fun memories they had.

"So, you know his secret I.D.?" Wally asked.

"Yeah," was batgirls only answer. Wally was about to ask another question when Batman's voice rang out through the room.

"Batman to Batgirl, do you read me?" Batman asked.

"Yeah, loud and clear, what's up?" Batgirl replied.

"I just finished explaining to the justice league about you and have called to tell you what to do," Batman replied. "You and the team have to find robin and bring him back to the mountain. You will have to tell them robin's, mine, and yours secret I.D. in order to find him easier, understand?"

"Yeah," Batgirl said. The comm. shut off and batgirl went back to the computers. She pulled up a file with a lot of information on robin. "First thing you need to know is that robin's real name is Richard John Grayson."

**AN; sorry about the cliffy but I will try to update more. This is just a filler until the real story begins. Please review and go onto my account to vote on the poll, it is really important to vote because this will decide what robin's villain will be. Until next time read, review and vote. Bye!**


	4. team, meet Richard Grayson

**AN: Merry delayed Christmas! My gift to you is a very long chapter and a promise to update soon! For this story Wally didn't know that robin is Dick Grayson. Also for his back story I'm going to use the one where his cousin and aunt and uncle are a part of the flying Graysons. Anyway sorry about not updating a lot… I don't own anything! so you no throw-y me in jail-y. now on with the story…**

"What?! Rob is Richard Grayson, as in The Richard Grayson!" Wally shouted. He still couldn't believe that his best friend was a billionaire and never told him or even lent him some money!

"Yes, but he prefers to be called Dick instead of Richard," explained batgirl. Some of the immature ones *coughWallycough* laughed a little at Dick's name. "Dick has a story that no one should go through but in order for you to be able to find him quicker, I will have to tell you." Batgirl started with a sigh, "Dick grew up in a circus called Haley's circus. He did a acrobatic performance with his dad, mom, cousin, aunt, and uncle. They were called the 'Flying Grayson' (**AN I know that it is with a 's' but stupid auto correct won't let me put the s on it so blame auto correct.)** They were the only ones who could preform a quadruple flip. One night when Dick was 8 years old, some mob boss named 'Toney Zucco' took off the bolts for the wires that carried them. Now normally that wouldn't be a problem since most acrobats use a net to stop them from falling but that's another reason why they were famous, they never used a net." Batgirl sighed, she could already see the recognition of the story on Wally's and Artemis' face which quickly turned to horror at what they remember happened next. Batgirl continued, "When it was Dick's turn to fly, the ropes came of their places and he watched all of his family fall to their deaths. His uncle survived the fall but was put into a coma, but not one week later he passed away. He was truly alone, the last flying Grayson. He was sent to the juvenile delinquent prison because there were to many kids in the orphanages for there to be one more. He spent around 2 months there **(idk how long he was there)**. He was called names and was beaten. Bruce Wayne came and adopted him. Unknown to Dick at the time, Bruce was also Batman. When Dick found out by seeing their butler come out of the book case, Dick decided to go down. He found the batcave and batman just drove in with the batmobile. Dick tried to hide but was caught. After Bruce explained to him everything. But when Dick found out that Bruce was searching for Toney zucco, he dressed up in his old flying Grayson costume, put on a mask, and went to find Zucco himself. Dick helped batman and together they formed the dynamic duo. After around a year of training, Bruce finally a loud Dick to become his _partner_, but not his last. He went through hell and back but never broke, even when he faced the joker alone or when he…" Batgirl stopped and had a look of sadness one her face but the others couldn't figure out why.

"Or when he what?" Kaldur asked. Batgirl looked at him and he could have sworn she was holding back tears. Batgirl replied,

"Or when he was almost killed because he was tortured by two face and batman almost didn't make it in time." Everyone gasped. But she continued, "Well he has been fighting for 4 years and I don't think Bruce ever realize that Dick had powers… anyway since you heard Dick's story I guess I have to tell you about Bruce's story. When he was eight, his parents took him to a movie and ended up walking down an alley. A guy with a gun came out of the shadows and demanded that they were to give him all their money and all their jewellery. When they gave him everything the man shot Bruce's dad and mom and left. He called for help but by the time the ambulances had arrived, his parents had already passed on. When he was older he found the batcave and helped put many computers, gadgets, and walls reinforced with steel so that he could use it more. One day when he was thinking in the batcave, a bat flew pass him and disappeared into the shadows. That was how he got the idea of a bat theme costume so be could help people. And that is how the bat became to be. Any questions?"

"Are you going to tell us your story now?" Megan asked.

"Yes," batgirl replied. Slowly, she took of her mask reviling green eyes **(An idk what her real eye colour is).** "My name is Barbra Gordon and I am the commissioner's daughter. I have been best friends with Dick long before I found out that he was robin. I have had 4 mothers but one by one they all died. Murdered. I go to Gotham academy with Dick and Artemis. When my fourth mom died I made a promise that I would help people anyway I could. When I talked to my dad about joining the police, he put down the idea immediately. One night I saw batman and robin and I decided to try and be a hero. I made my costume out of one of my old gymnastics uniforms and put a mask on. I called myself batgirl because I couldn't think of anything else. One night while I was patrolling, robin came up behind me and asked what I was doing. When I told him he said 'that is not an asterous idea'. Only Dick and I used those words and I just had to find out if it was him. So after he thought I left, he jumped of the building doing a quadruple flip and that was when I knew it was him. The next night when he found me again right before I left I whispered in his ear 'I know who you are Richard Grayson' and disappeared. You should have seen his face, it was priceless! Anyway the next night I was fighting some drug dealers when robin helped me. But I was knocked unconscious and woke up to see I was in the batcave with batman and robin right beside me. When they saw I was awake they went right infront of me and batman started glaring. I was so scared but then I remembered that I knew who they were but they didn't know who I was. I then noticed that they had taken my cowl off. I was so mad I started shouting at them about kidnapping me and how it was rude to just take off my cowl. I ended with calling them their real names. When all that was over and we had sorted things out, I ended up being trained by him and a loud to continue being a hero. And that is my story. I've been in this business for 6 months. Now that we have finished that I think it's time to call Bruce again for a game plan." Barbra then contacted Bruce and explained what happened. Batman then said,

"Okay team, batgirl will be team leader for this since she knows robin and Gotham better then you all. I will be tracking robin's comm. Signal and tell you what I have found as soon as I have got something. Good luck team." With that said, he left the team to listen to batgirl.

"okay, so here is the plan…"

**AN: kk this is longer than the other ones so why don't you hit that very nice review button down below… also the poll is still u so can you guys please go to my account and vote 'cause time is running out… later**

**~Animegal1357**


End file.
